Through a systematic, empirical investigation of the response of female rape victims both to the attack and to subsequent psychological intervention, the proposed study expects to make a major contribution to the understanding of the rape victim and her needs. Well-validated self-reported instruments and behavioral measures will be used initially to provide data on the impact of the rape experience on the victim's interpersonal or social functioning, and on her level of anxiety and depression. A structured interview will provide information on pre-stress social and work functioning. Behavioral evaluation (role-played interaction) will be used to assess the victim's current ability to engage in normal social encounters. After initial assessment, victims will be entered into a treatment program of sixteen sessions over two months consisting of one of two treatment modes: 1. individual counseling (cognitive therapy) or, 2. systematic desensitization. Dependent measures will be readministered half way through the treatment, and at the follow-ups three, six, and twelve months after the onset of treatment. These reassessments will provide objective data on the relative efficacy of the treatments as well as on the durability of treatment response.